The Godfather
by T.K.Riddle XD
Summary: What happens when you mix up godfather with harry potter? wel... oh im crap at summaries but you get the general idea, plz r&r xxx
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, yeah i don't own any of these characters or the story line, they belong to JK Rowling and Mario Puzo. Hope you enjoy the story _**

**CHAPTER I**

Arabella Figg read the note over and over again. It was getting more unpleasant evrytime she read it. She fiddled with it, twisting it in her long wrinkly fingers nervously. She was standing in her living room, unaware of the dreadful smell of cabbage as she was so accustomed to it. She was resigned, there was nothing else for it. The Don would help her.

Neville Longbottom sat silently in the rattling compartment of the Hogwarts express. Looking out of the window, he could see vast fields and a clear blue sky. It would be a while untill the train reached its destination. Neville had moved into an empty compartment, he couldn't think for all the chattering girls outside the compartment Harry Potter was in. He had thought long and hard all summer. The solution to his his problem could only be one thing, his Godfather.

The doctor ushered Victor Krum out of the room, insisting only two visitors were allowed at a time. Victor took a seat outside and looked down the long hospital corridor. The walls were a pastal greenand there were scattered wheelchairs near the far end. Victor glanced in at the room, there was his mother weeping, his father shaking with fury and emotion and his sister, his beautiful sister. She didn't look so beatiful anymore though. Her whole face was bandaged, the docor had told them that her jaw and nose were broken. Looking at her, made his eyes fill with tears so he looked away.

The bulgarian courts had not been sympathetic, as the two boys who did this to her sister had fathers with political influence, they had their sentence suspended.

'For justice,' thought Victor, 'I must go to Don Albus Dombledore'.

It was a sight to remember, the magnificent Great Hall shone under the giant glittering chandelier. Red rose petals were falling from the ceiling, but disappeared before reaching the surface as if there was an invisible sheild. Live bright blue butterflies fluttered everywhere. Where the staff table had been there was now a raised altar, the four house tables were gone, instead there was row upon row of seats facing the altar, arranged to leave a clear aisle in the middle.

The Don loved his daughter very much. She was his only child, his pride and honour. His daughter Dawn Dumbledore was young, only sixteen years old and looked even younger. She had her mothers dark hair but her fathers twinkling blue eyes. Her fiance was quite different with his silvery blond hair and cold grey eyes. It was the fact that this man was an alien to her fathers world, that had attracted Dawn to him at first. She was one for the rule breaking, as her father had never approved of her marrying Draco Malfoy, but had been obliged due to because of his love for his daughter.

The Don was a generous and humble man. He never forgot his old friends, which meant that the Don was widely known and had many friends.

Don Albus Dumbledore was an elderly man with a silver white beard, a crooked nose and twinkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles. Although old, the Don was particularly healthy and handled his school well. He was the headmaster of the finest school in Britain, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Don was also a man to whom everybody came for help, and were never disappointed, he was a man of his word. The Don did not ask for much in return for any favour he granted, all that mattered was that the person came with their friendship and came personally. Although, more often than not, gifts were sent to the headmaster, perhaps a gallon of homemade ale or more appropriately, boxes decked with packets of sherbert lemon. It was also understood that the person was now in the headmasters debt and he could call upon them for a service at any time.

Now the Don stood with three men in a chamber that led to the great hall, observing all the guests arriving with interest. One man was very good looking and had dair hair and dark eyes that had a surprising warmth. This man was Sirius Black. One of the other two men was Remus Lupin. He was relatively tall with brown hair and a sick look about him. Non-the-less, he had a presense and held himself in a way that even Sirius' good looks could not muster. The fourth man in the room was very different from the others. He did not hold himself well, infact he did not hold himslef at all. Peter Pettigrew was a round mouse-like man who obeyed everything the Don said. He was merely a pawn though and would always remain that way, never a King. Remus Lupin acted as a bishop, sitting on the Kings right hand, knowing all of what the King himslef knew and advising the King on all important matters. Remus Lupin was the Don's consigliore, a counseler, an advisor. Sirius was somewhat like a knight, ordered by the King, even trusted somewhat, but there was only a limited number of spaces he could move.

People filed into the Great Hall. Remus Lupin could make out Xenophyillius Lovegood and his daughter wearing obsene coloured robes, Hogwarts students dressed smartly, Ludo Bagman; baby faced and reasonably large, all nine Weasleys and Victor Krum looking rather flustered and nervous. Krum was one of the people who was on the list to see the headmaster today. Remus Lupin studied him, he looked unhappy to be here but it seemed he had no choice, Remus Lupin knew that this would be an interesting meeting.

The Don turned to face Remus Lupin who was still looking around at the guests. The Don smiled, his consigliore was always observing everything. "Remus," He started, Remus Lupin looked at his boss immediately, "Who is first on the list to see me today?"

"Ms Arabella Figg," Remus Lupin said. "I had word with your wife earlier saying she had arrived and was asking for you".

"Well then, so it begins. Peter, bring Mrs Figg to my office". Peter left straight away. Soon after the Don left with his consigliore, leaving Sirius to enjoy himself as usual, with the young girls at the wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

Arabella Figg entered the headmasters study. It looked as it always did, there were the many portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses, spindly objects here and there, and there was the headmaster. He was dressed in magnificent robes of scarlet, sitting comfortably behind his desk. He greeted her with a smile and Remus Lupin who had been standing just behind the headmaster and who until now seemed invissible, signalled for Arabella Figg to be seated. She sat down opposite the headmaster.

The headmaster leaned forward. "How are you my dear", he said politely.

"Good, good". Arabella smiled and not being able to contain herself said, "It's horrible Godfather, the landlord to my house has sent me an eviction notice. He won't even give me a chance to pay off what I owe him. Please Godfather do something". She finished breathing hard.

"Ofcourse," The Don said calmly, putting his hand on the womans across the desk sympathetically. "I'll sort it out as soon as I can. Don't you worry about anything. Now please, go and enjoy my daughters wedding".

"Oh!" Arabella said incredibly pleased. "Godfather, thank you, thank you". She left the office muttering her thanks contineously.

Dawn was standing outside the huge oak doors waiting for her father impatiently. She was dressed in a beautiful white dress that flowed and sparkled with every elegent movement of her curved body. Her black hair was long and curled, falling down well past her soulders. Finally, she could make out her father, walking down the marble staircase with Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody at their heels.

The Don upon seeing his daughter in her wedding gown, let a single tear fall from his eyes. He walked over to her and embraced her. Dawn forgot all abut being angry at the lateness when she saw this sudden emotion in her father.

"Alright then," Dawn said pulling away from the hug. "Lets go".

As she said this, the oak doors opened immediately and music began to play. They made their way into the Great Hall. Dawn could make out her mother standing at the front wearing scarlet like her father, her dark hair in a tight bun, the eyes behind the square spectacles were watering. She could also see Sirius sitting near a pretty woman Dawn did not recognise, whispering something in her ear. There was Harry Potter seated near the front, wearing elegant black dress robes. Dawn liked Harry, he was like a brother to her and she knew he would amount to great things. And there _he_ was, the person Dawn was most anxious to see. Her fiance stood at the altar, Blaise Zabini at his side. He looked at her with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. Dawn thought he must be as relieved as she was that this wedding was finally taking place.

They reached the front and the headmaster parted with his daughter, kissing her gently on the forehead. Dawn turned to face Draco. The priest began, saying words, Dawn did not hear. She was looking intently at the man who, in a just a few minutes would be her husband.

Draco looked down into Dawns blue eyes, they were twinkling as they always did when she was looking at him. She was head over heels for him, he had done well.

"...do you Draco Malfoy take this woman, Dawn Dumbledore to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and..." The priest was saying.

Draco held Dawns hands, meaningfully. "I do".

The Priest carried on with the rest of the speech as everyone listened intently. The speech neared the end. "...You may now, kiss the bride". The newly married couple responded to this with so much enthusiasm that the croud erupt into to raucous applause.

The Don held his wife as she teared up on the thought that their only child was gone. The Don felt like tearing to, but this was only half due to the fact that their daughter was leaving them. The Don did not trust Draco, he never had. He just hoped that he was wrong about him. The only problem was, the Don was an excellent judge of character.

Remus Lupin turned around to see Neville Longbottom enter. He and the Don were back in his office. Remus Lupin watched as the Don embraced his godson affectionately. The Don sat as Neville paced around the room. They continued to what Remus Lupin thought as small talk, but he knew the Don better to know the Don meant something by everything he said.

Neville got to the point. "I was at St Mungo's yesterday, saw my mother and father". Surprisingly, Neville started crying. The Don bowed his head, in sympathy. "I need to avenge them!" Neville continued through his sobs, "I don't know what else to do". Neville collapsed into the chair opposite the Don and sobbed silently into his hands.

The Don moved around the desk and put his hands around Nevilles shoulder. "Pull yourself together", the headmaster shook Neville's shoulders violently. Startled Neville looked up. "You need to be stronger. I know how much pain this is causing you and we will fix this. If you brake down what will happen to your grandmother". The Don seemed less ashamed now and kneeled down next to Neville. "Go and enjoy the wedding, I will fix this for you, you have the word of your godfather".

Neville got up and embraced his godfather, crying into his shoulder for a while. Then he left.

"Give this to Neville himself", The Don said to Remus Lupin who was incredibly shocked at this. "If he doesn't take care of this personally, I'm afriad he will never let it settle". Remus Lupin nodded.

Victor Krum entered the room next. It was very uncommon for the Don to turn down anyone in need, yet he had done so with Victor Krum. After plegding his case without any respect for the Don and even going as far as offering money to the Godfather, Victor became very desperate and began to beg. The Don, turned around, looking away from the pitiful man. This was a dismissal and Remus Lupin even opened the office door for Victor, but he did not budge.

"Be my friend?" He pleaded helplessly. "Godfather".

The Don turned to face Victor. They were near the same height and were both of the same build, but the Don's white beard and extravagant robes contrasted greatly with Victor's dark hair, bushy eyebrows and grey dress robes.

"I will not have these men murdered", The Don began ignoring Victor who opened his mouth to argue. "That is not justice, your sister is still alive".

"Make them suffer then!" Victor half screamed.

The Don nodded, not for the first time he agreed to do something which he did not approve of. This man did not give him respect. He feared the Don and the Don's lifestyle and didn't want to get mixed up in it. He had only come to the Don beacuse he had had to. Any normal man would turn Victor down, but the Don was no normal man.


End file.
